popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippines
Philippines '''(PHI) is the only civilized nation (if release from Spain) in all Asia in the beginning of the Victoria 2 and Victoria 2 Heart of Darkness. It has three islands that includes all the 11 territories will be granted to this nation: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Initial Position, Vision and Mission '''ASIA * The Philippines has a high chance of conquering the three neighboring countries in its southern part: Brunei, Atjeh and Johore. * Due to uncivilized state of Siam, the Philippines can initially set a concession of state from this nation. Same as Burma and Luang Prabang, the player can decide to make a puppet state or conquest. Depends on your government and economic standard, everything will set on your course of action. * Korea will become your target practice of puppetizing in year 1850 if Japan hasn't civilized yet and become your prior ally in your quest of colonization and war against Japan. * Dai Nam will become your key passage in Guangxi and will become your puppet/part of your nation if you desire to conquer it. Additionally, you may conquer as well Cambodia if you win against this uncivilized state. * The aim of this nation is to become more powerful than Netherlands and Spain in order to take the West New Guinea, Java, Sumatra, Borneo and other islands in Asia. AFRICA * Ethopia and Zulu will become your first colonies in Africa. This uncivilized countries will become your key passage and its population are more convenient to recruit more troops. Once you have the colonial power, you may now begin your conquest of taking over Africa. AMERICA * Texas is also a good practice of industrializing of your nation. This nation has a lot of laborers and soldiers to recruit. You may also set it free and become your satellite state in America. MIDDLE EAST * Israel will become your key passage in Mediterranean Sea and Muslim states. You need at least 70 military power to take over this state from Ottoman Empire. * Persia is a secondary nation you may puppet. It won't help you to make this state as part of your nation because a lot of them doesn't like becoming your province. Rebel forces will show up in year 1870's to 1900 if you don't release this as one of your satellite. Strategy In order to become powerful nation and doesn't like to cheat, the following guidelines will show you how you can become a Secondary Power and promote yourself to Great Power (No.1). Year 1836 A.D (Beginning Process) # Select Spain and click Politics. Once you open this menu, you may see four categories: Select Release Puppet Philippines and Play As. # Once you begin to control the whole region of the Philippine territories, follow the following procedure: a'''. Set National Focus (Clergymen) in Luzon and Mindanao. Due to the massive amount of farmers and laborers in this site, this will encourage a lot of businessmen to invest their money in these regions.; '''b. Research Medicine and c. '''Go to Budget and set your tariff to 40%. The reason is to get more money and prepare more budget for your future conquest. # Now set your timer to five bar to begin your time-lapse . ''Note: Don't build troops and ships yet. Because if you do that, you won't get 1% clergymen and clerks in your 4 years rebuilding and projects to support your nation's first industrialization process. Waiting for 4 years will help you to promote and encourage a lot of farmers to become your elite soldiers in year 1840. '' = 'Year 1840-1846 A.D. '(First Conquest and Industrialization Set up) # Set Increase Relation to Japan, UK and Netherlands every time you have the chance. Never ever forget to do that or else in year 1860, all of these nation will become hostile against you and will do everything in order to take some states from your hands. Once you gain their trust, you might possible to get a military access or/and an ally instead. # Once you finish to research Medicine, take Loan of 1,500 money. Taking large loans will help you to build your ships: exactly 8 clipper transport and 2 frigates. It has a good effect to your relationship with other state and prevent your people to suffer from economic disruption, as well. And begin to set Mobilize and recruit troops. You may begin to spawn more than 30 troops: set this to 24 infantry and 6 artillery. (Note: Always remember, people will begin to get angry from your decision if you don't follow this procedure. Liberal will increase their potential to emerge in the government. Remember to build your army as 30 troops per division.) # Strictly research these following data in order: Experimental Railroad (Industry) > Positivism (Culture) > State and Government (Culture) > Practical Steam Engine (Industry) > Late Classical Theory (Technology) > Organized Factories (Technology) > Market Structure (Technology). # Take over '''Brunei. The infamy will only increase to more than 1.06%. After taking over this state, send your troops (One Division: 30 troops) to Johore, Atjeh '(Ally of Johore) and demand Protectorate, as well. After the conquest of these states, set National Focus (Bureaucrats) first in Brunei and Johore. This type of population will help to establish the states without concerning rebellion and poverty. They will help you to maintain order and stability without worry if it gain at least 2%. Brunei will become your potential ally if you release them after you conquer the uncivilized and uncolonized state of North Borneo forming '''Confederate States of Brunei '''and become the one of the future important states in this game because of ''Oil whilst Johore will become your potential contributor of cheap precious metals and grains if you release them, as well. In year 1845, you may put the National Focus to Atjeh from Brunei. # After 2 years, take another loan, build 5 frigates and another troops in your mainland (at least 15 troops per division). There might be a high chance of hostile approach from other neighboring nations especially Japan. At least, you're almost prepared for worst case scenario. # In year 1844, change your ruling party from Partido Nationalista to Partido Traditional. Setting this type of government will help you to start to build your infrastructures and the beginning of your industrialization. Once you see in your Production that a lot of Artisan and Craftsmen become unemployed, you must begin the project initialization. Only build one factory per region (Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao). a.) '''Cement Factory b.) Glass Factory and c.) Liquor (Luzon is the most compatible region for this type of business). After 2 years, your economy will surprisingly boost faster than United Kingdom and other states and increase your industrialization points too. # Between the end of 1845 to 1846, you may start to send expedition to Africa and conquer Ethopia or/and attack Korea. Just remember to put some sea blockade in each regions that might become the route of each allies of Korea especially Dai Nam and China. # Pay the whole amount of your external debt from other nations if you reach almost 500,000 pounds in your national budget. ''Note: The following steps will contribute a lot of help and assistance from your first try. If you don't like to cheat, follow these kind of set up. This will help you to increase from rank 24 to rank 17 after 5 years preparation. Taking loans might be not your type but if you don't like to make your people get rebellious you must sacrifice your selfishness in order to satisfy their needs. You may gain at least 120 prestige, 21 military strength, potentially increase your diplomacy and decrease/increase militancy. '' Category:Nations Category:Civilized Nations